


Blankets on the grass

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Mercurio and his wife Suzie have a picnic.





	Blankets on the grass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Mercurio was really was a hardcore romantic he didn't tell Suzie which park he was taking her too but she was glad he didn't.

Because it made the surprise so much more exciting they finally arrived at friendship park and the weather was beautiful.

And thankfully the only people there were old folks and other happy couples and Mercurio led her up to a sleepy little hill with a huge oak tree.

Shading them from the sun and once the couple felt it was time they decided to set up their picnic spot right under the shady tree.

Smoothing out the blanket Mercurio helped his wife sit down once everything was set up Mercurio unpacked their lunch.

He made sure to bring all sorts of stuff just in case something didn't tickle their fancy.

He made some corn beef sandwhiches with onion bread,Italian subs,Turkey blt sandwhiches,and some of those japanese strawberry and cream sandwhiches.

Jewel helped him to make it was amazing how friendly the necromancer could be once she opened up to you. 

He also brought some sodas and a bottle of wine he'd been saving since they were married he was going to save it for their anniversary.

But he felt now was a good time so why not open it he also brought several sweets including cakes and cookies.

Handing her some food and popping open the bottle of wine Mercurio avoided getting splashed by the alcoholic drink.

And poured her and himself some Champagne in one of the pretty fancy champagne glasses that his sister Francesca bought them for their wedding day.

Handing her a glass the couple did a toast to a happy marriage and a long life they said in unison before drinking.

The two spent the day eating and cloud watching afterwards the sky was full of different types of fluffy looking clouds.

And the Mafioso spotted one that looked just like a kitten and patted Suzies hand to get her to look at it to.

Suzie smiled the cloud looked exactly like a small cute kitten and she held his hand and pointed to a cloud that looked like a bird.

Enjoying the beauty of nature both husband and wife enjoyed their day out together next week.

They'd definitely go camping where they could experience even more beautiful scenery of nature by themselves with no interruptions.

 

The end.


End file.
